


Our New Alice?

by CaraSam



Category: Are You Alice?
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canonical Character Death, Internet Friends, M/M, Multi, basically everyone is at least mentioned - Freeform, because i do give white rabbit a "real" name, don't want to spoil my plans now do i?, i think that's everyone - Freeform, more to be added as i go, non canon names i guess?, oh and the alices are twins, online chat au, um, white rabbit and march hare is the main ship tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of students on the same college campus make a chat called Wonderland, but that falls apart after the death of their beloved "Alice". With the arrival of a new "Alice", the White Rabbit becomes upset, and his life becomes much more frustrating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Are You Alice? fanfic, so I really hope I can make it good! I haven't seen much of the fandom, but from what I can see there is a sad lacking for Mitsuki/Whitey cuteness

All of them met online originally. Just a group of teens talking in a group chat. It was ironically named Wonderland, since it started out as a place for all of them to talk, and get away from their painful everyday lives. Marianne was the one who started the chat, while Lewis named it. They nicknamed themselves based off of characters from Alice in Wonderland, Lewis Carroll becoming the Mad Hatter and Marianne becoming affectionately called Alice. The other founding members included the White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat, who’s real names were unknown to anyone else for the longest time. For a while, everything was just a bit better. They all had something to look forward to day to day, and Marianne’s overwhelming positivity was infectious. Even the oh so pessimistic Lewis couldn’t help but smile at her messages. Of course, no good thing could last forever. That was a fact they unfortunately found out for themselves. It was White Rabbit who found out first, going to class one day only to find Marianne nowhere to be found. He approached Lewis, who was her tutor, and even he didn’t know. He poked around, and quickly discovered his beloved friend’s fate.

“Local college student, Alice Liddell found dead under mysterious circumstances-” He put down the paper, shaking.  After that, Wonderland basically fell apart. White Rabbit tried to put it back together, girls going in and out, but none fitting the role of “Alice” like Marianne had.

A few other people joined the chat and became important, but nothing was the same. Mitsuki, White Rabbit’s roommate, became the March Hare to support him even though there wasn’t much he could do for him. A popular ladykiller became the Queen, and his lackey became Jack. Why they were ever around each other, no one knew, as it was obvious neither liked the other. But, anyway, both joined Wonderland, one then the other. A few others joined here and there, but were much less active. The Dormouse was an upperclassman, about the Hatter’s age, and he mostly just gave info where it was needed, keeping out of the drama that occasionally graced the chat, mostly due to Cheshire. At one point Cheshire added the middle schooler he babysat, who added three of her friends, but they all left after some guy calling himself the Duke (White Rabbit remembered wondering who added him, since he was a total asshole) started getting mad at the little girl and the Queen finally yelled them all off the chat. On occasion, a bookworm would talk in the chat, but besides that, it was mostly just those people. The chat was fairly drama free, up until a new person was added to the chat. Their username was “Alice?”, but he had no memory of adding him to the group, or naming him as such. This was especially problematic because he was supposed to be the one naming everyone, yet the others in the chat had easily accepted him as the new “Alice”! That made the White Rabbit’s blood boil in hate. He messaged this newcomer immediately.

 

**White Rabbit, Today 5:43 PM**

Is this a fucking joke?

 

**Alice?, Today 5:45 PM**

Woah, who pissed in your cereal?

 

**White  Rabbit, Today 5:46 PM**

Why are you calling yourself Alice? You aren’t Alice.

 

**Alice?, Today 5:47 PM**

Well, shit. Why can’t I be? Everyone keeps saying I am, so what does it matter?

 

**White Rabbit, Today 5:48 PM**

Because. You aren’t fit to be our Alice. You’re nothing like what our Alice should be.

 

**Alice?, Today 5:48 PM**

Dude. Calm down, take it easy. I didn’t ask to be your Alice. I got added and told I was Alice. So, if I’m going to be Alice, I’m going to be Alice. What business is it of yours?

 

**White Rabbit, Today 5:49 PM**

I name the people of Wonderland, and I didn’t invite you!

 

**Alice?, Today 5:50 PM**

Sounds to me you’re getting possessive. Fine then. Keep being an asshole, I’m staying anyway. See you, Whitey. Good luck on that ginormous pole in your rectum!

 

After that, the two’s relationship didn’t get much better. Though everyone in the group was on the same campus, everyone was fairly spread out, so barely anyone ever ran into someone they didn’t already know. Some people didn’t even know who others were, except for a vague idea from a profile picture. Since “Alice?” had a selfie as his profile picture, White Rabbit had an idea of how he looked. However, he didn’t think he’d ever seen him before, luckily for the other. If he did ever see him, the rabbit thought, he’d kick his ass.

Sitting at his desk, he typed away at an assignment in an attempt to distract himself from his irritation and save him from boredom. However, it was eating away at his energy reserves, and he hadn’t had lunch or dinner, and by now it was getting late. He heard the apartment door open and shut, and a soft, “I’m home.”

“Welcome home.” He grumbled, continuing to type away. Footsteps walked towards him, stopping a few feet behind him.

“Hey, Shiro. You okay?” White Rabbit turned upon hearing his real name.  _ Ah, that’s right… My “real” name is Shiro. Shiro Okunoshima. _ He looked up with ruby eyes to his roommate.

A few feet away from him stood a boy, his same age, with messy brown hair and a black rabbit ear hat with green lining. His outfit was a black jacket with a green line on the collar over a striped green and white shirt. He had on black pants, rolled up to his knees and socks with a top half green and bottom half white. Luckily, at least his shoes were a normal black. Shiro didn’t understand what was up with the other’s wardrobe, but the stunning amount of green made him feel somewhat sick. He much prefered to stick to a formal lolita-esque style of tiny hats, big bows, and shorts with knee high black socks. All the color was just odd to him, and he felt none of it suited him. Especially, he thought, because of his albinism. With his pale skin and transparent hair, the only color on him was the red of his eyes. That said, he wasn’t fond of red. It reminded him too much of blood.

“I’m fine, Mitsuki.” He lied, forcing himself away from his fashion judgements and back to reality. All formality of the Wonderland environment didn’t extend to real life, so there was little point in using fake names in the comfort of their abode.

“Really? You look tired. Should I make dinner?”

“You don’t have to.”

“I will.” Shiro sighed. Arguing with him was useless, so he might as well go with his plans.

“Fine. Thank you…”

“It’s nothing. You focus on your work, I’ll be back in a bit.” Mitsuki smiled soothingly at him, and it made him feel sick. He was so kind to him, so understanding, though he’d done nothing in return. Sure, he paid all the rent since he had a job and a good college fund, but it was the brunet who did the chores, cooked the food- all by hand too, and stayed by his side no matter what happened or what he did. Mitsuki claimed it was all because of their friendship, but he had doubts. No friend could possibly stay through all this. None ever had, since even Marianne had disappeared, and now he had no idea what to do. Yet still…? The only conclusion he could come to was that the other was naive and an idiot. A total moron, yet he still kept him around. Why, he wondered, was that? He looked out the window, taking a break and watching the outside as he waited. Orange and red autumn leaves brushed against the window, a few students scattered here and there walking to or from class. Since they lived in the dorms, between classes things could be very loud. While he wasn’t fond of that fact, he had learned to accept it, and had moved on from it. A faint sizzling was heard from the kitchen as Mitsuki worked. He simply watched the people go by with a distant indifference, and got up when he was called for dinner.  _ How dull everything is without you, Marianne… _


	2. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Rabbit tries to decide what to do, March Hare tries to decide his use, and Alice thinks of his place

After the general acceptance of the new Alice”, for a while things continued as usual. Cheshire was up to his antics as usual, Hatter seeming totally disinterested in anything in the group. This Alice however… Was not anything like the usual.

**Alice?, Today 6:21 PM**

Hey heeeeeeyy, shouldn’t you be paying attention to me more? I’m Alice after all!

**Mad Hatter, Today 6:21 PM**

And a shitty Alice you make. Just shut your trap.

**Alice?, Today 6:22 PM**

Oy! Rude!

 

**Alice?, Today 6:25 PM**

Hey! Don’t ignore me!

 

**Cheshire Cat, Today 5:45 PM**

Well, this Alice sure is rowdy…

 

**Mad Hatter, Today 5:45 PM**

You mean annoying. And totally not cute.

 

**Cheshire Cat, Today 5:46 PM**

Not exactly the perfect “Alice”, eh?

 

**Alice?, Today 5:47 PM**

I’m still here ya know!!!

 

Loud, rude, and obnoxious, this Alice was nothing like the usual to be accepted into Wonderland. Shiro blamed it on the fat that it hadn’t been him who had brought them in. He barely said anything in the chat either, as was about his usual, sticking to private messages and real life meetings to talk most of the time. It was much easier than keeping up an overwhelming presence, and such a thing wasn’t what he wanted for the group anyway.

He sighed, sitting down on a bench and looking at his phone with irritation.

 

**Alice?, Today 5:55 PM**

Will someone acknowledge their Alice please?!??!?!!??!?

 

He typed up a message quickly, pressing send and clicking the power button of his phone before he could see a response.

 

**White Rabbit, Today 5:56 PM**

If you want to be acknowledged as our “Alice in Wonderland” then you have to find me and beat me in a game. If you can’t beat me in a one on one fight, then you’re useless as our Alice, aren’t you, imposter?

 

Shiro looked to the side as he thought.  _ This Alice is so unfitting… As the Hatter said, totally not cute. He’s nothing like what our Alice should be… Nothing like… He’s nothing like her. I should just kick him out already. I don’t need someone like- _ Two arms wrapped around him from his other side, a head being leaned against his shoulder with a content sigh. He could feel soft, familiar scented hair brushing his neck, and he turned to look at his guest.

“You’re late, aren’t you?”

“Sorry, sorry, I know, Whitey.” Mitsuki looked up at him with a soft, confusing expression, like a mix of regret and sadness and joy that made his heart hurt.  _ Why are you staring at me like that? _ Shiro rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep a smile from his lips. Really... 

“Class?”

“Yeah… The professor didn’t want to stop the lecture and went overtime. It sucked…” He giggled. “Good for my notes though!”

“I’d hope so. You don’t want to flunk out, right?”

“Shiro! You know I wouldn’t do that!” Mitsuki whined, nuzzling his face in his friend’s shoulder. His hair brushed the albino’s cheek, making him laugh.

“H- hey, that tickles!”

“Mhmm? I’m glad! You need to laugh some! Come on, laugh for me!” Mitsuki kept burying his face in the other’s shoulder, resulting in more laughter from the other. It filled his heart with so many feelings, to hear stuck-up White Rabbit Shiro let out such an honest, unguarded sound. He pulled away to look at the other’s face. He observed the slight upturn of his lips, the lovely way his pale eyelashes framed his sparkling eyes, even just in that one moment before he returned to his usual formal attitude. He wished… Wished Shiro would drop the act for once. Drop it entirely. To look at him truthfully, and realize his burdens aren’t his alone. Still… Such thoughts were too depressing for “March Hare”, right? He casually faked a smile.

“W- well. If you’re all done with this silliness, where are we going?” Shiro huffed.

“Hm, well, anywhere you want!” Mitsuki said, pulling away from the other to simply sit beside him. “Coffee, maybe?”

“Sure. Sounds fine to me.” He nodded in reply, both standing up. Mitsuki took the other’s hand in his own, and started walking quickly. Shiro yelped as he was suddenly dragged, almost tripping over his own feet.

“Wha- what are you doing?!”

“Leading the way!” He replied, not even looking back as he did so. “I know a place I think you’ll love.”

 

* * *

 

“Hatter!” 89th whined. The older man tried to ignore him, irritated. Having to tutor this dumb, totally un-cute Alice, just because he was an upperclassman and White Rabbit said so… He wanted to give the albino asshole a piece of his mind. The Alice whined again, kicking his feet. “Hatter! Explain this to me!”

“Dammit, can’t you think? I’m trying to have tea.”

“Yeah, yeah. Because it’s always six, so it’s always tea time, right?” He said sarcastically.

“ _ No _ …” Hatter said. “It’s because I have a  _ headache  _ from your constant bitching!”

“How rude! I’m not even saying that much!”

“No, actually… You haven’t shut up for the past hour!” Hatter grumbled. “If I can’t watch the TV dramas because you have shit grades and don’t study obviously, you can’t either!”

“Hey! I do so study!” Alice snapped. “You just don’t teach well enough! My sister was a better teacher than you!”

“Oh, well? I’m not your sister!” Hatter snapped back. “So finish this page and leave, you’re pissing me off.” The younger male puffed his chest irritably, then grumbled, returning to attempting to work. Half the problems his tutor had already marked wrong.

So far, no one in Wonderland had been very kind or appreciative of him. Weren’t these people supposed to love their Alice? But instead he’d gotten an angry tutor who acted oh so superior despite only being a few years older than him and a teacher in training. Weren’t teachers supposed to be nice?! And the Cheshire guy just got on his nerves. Suddenly adding him to the chat, then disappearing without explaining anything? What an ass! And the Queen somehow had all these chicks supposedly despite being, one a guy Queen. Two, ordering everyone around like he  _ was _ a queen! Like, at least his knight Jack was nice to him! And this mysterious rabbit dude! What was his problem! Saying he wasn’t really Alice (not that he didn’t agree with that, but…),demanding he find him and beat him at a  _ video game _ , and acting so righteous and like he was so much better than everyone else? So far everyone was being such assholes…

_ What would sister do? _ He paused his work, pondering that a second. He remembered… Long blonde hair, bouncing as his happy older twin spun around, enthusing about everything. He could listen to her for hours, whether her advice was silly or not… Why wasn’t his big sister there when he needed her? He frowned, trying to force himself from the thought as best he could.  _ Was it my fault? Am I wrong now, for existing like this? When she’s… _

The 89th candidate for “Alice” finished up his work shortly and left, leaving without a word.

 

* * *

 

March Hare frowned, looking down at his bare feet. They hung off the balcony, wedged in the large space between bars on the balcony railing. In his hands, he held a sew together hat with long rabbit ears on it. The lights of the city spread out beneath his feet, like a reflection of the stars in the sky. It lit up the outline of his legs, giving him a ghostly appearance. In the minutes he’d been sitting there, his eyes had adjusted to the night, and he could even make out shapes of building where windows didn’t illuminate. The balcony door remained open behind him, the curtains blowing in the slight wind. Everything was silent, except for the noise of wind rustling the nearby trees, the occasional car, and the typing of Shiro on his computer. It was almost like he didn’t exist… Like he wasn’t there. It was almost peaceful, but at the same time… It felt lonely. Like he was simply a hollow existence, nothing to fill in the holes in his life. He’d become like the angry “Regrets”- the girls who couldn’t be their Wonderland’s Alice, and ended up trying to tear at everyone else in retaliation for the Rabbit’s decision. Someone like that… Full of blind, misdirected rage, chasing a hollow title because they think it’ll make them complete…  _ What a sad life. _ He didn’t want to be like that, but he could understand where they were coming from.

When he’d received his title, he’d been happy. His stony faced friend was trusting him with something he had so obviously held dear for a while even before that? It seemed like a wonderful stepping stone to being friends. He still considered them friends regardless, but… Since then, he’d realized the uselessness of the title. While Hatter would look after Alice, or Cheshire caused mischief, he had no role. White Rabbit brought people in and elected Alices, and the Queen made rules. Jack protected the Queen, and Alice would try to find a way to impress the White Rabbit and knock him off his throne in Wonderland by finding him and doing some small thing… Beating Whitey in a video game? A small, silly role to play for something with such a big role as “Alice”... But at least it was something. Nothing would change in Wonderland if there was no March Hare, he thought. He sighed, pulling his feet up onto the stable footing of their balcony. He stood up, looking down at his hat for a second before carrying it inside with him. Shiro didn’t even spare him a glance. Come to think of it… Had he ever?  _ Does he even know my name? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on chapter one! I am very proud to give you chapter two, and I hope you enjoy it! Comments are always appreciated, and I'd love to hear your feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first fic for this series, any comments or feedback would be completely welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
